Me and Devil
by Anisa Phantomhive
Summary: Harry Potter, seorang anak dari sepasang suami istri James Potter dan Lily Potter. Hanyalah lelaki biasa yang bersekolah di Hogwarts High School—tepatnya kelas XI. Banyak yang menilai bahwa pemuda mungil bersurai hitam acak-acakan ini adalah tergolong tipikal imut. Dan ternyata kepopulerannya itu tidak hanya di kalangan manusia. Iblis kelas kakap pun tertarik dengan pesonanya...
1. Chapter 1

**~##~**

**Harry Potter © J.K Rowling**

**Me and Devil ****© Anisa Phantomhive and Mizuki Rae Sichi**

**Warning : OOC, M-preg, Fluff gagal, Slash,**

**Typo bertebaran, dan lain-lain**

**Pair : Draco x Harry**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance, Supernatural**

**Happy reading! **

**Don't like? Don't read! **

**.**

**_Me and Devil_**

**~##~**

* * *

#

Pernah mendengar tentang kisah iblis? Konon siapapun yang telah terikat atau menjadi incaran iblis, maka selamanya dia tidak akan pernah lepas. _Berhati-hatilah!_ Tidak ada yang tahu, apakah kau ini adalah incaran iblis atau tidak. Karena iblis tidak pernah mengatakan siapa incaran mereka...

#

Harry Potter, seorang anak dari sepasang suami istri James Potter dan Lily Potter. Hanyalah lelaki biasa yang bersekolah di Hogwarts High School—tepatnya kelas XI. Banyak yang menilai bahwa pemuda mungil bersurai hitam acak-acakan ini adalah tergolong tipikal imut daripada tampan. Kacamata bundarnya yang kuno namun sifatnya yang rajin malah membuatnya populer di kalangan anak perempuan. Dan ternyata kepopulerannya itu tidak hanya di kalangan manusia. Iblis kelas kakap pun tertarik dengan pesonanya.

Iblis itu adalah seorang pangeran dari neraka—yang paling tampan, jangkung, bersurai pirang hampir putih, berkulit pucat, dan beriris mata abu-abu yang terkadang bisa berubah menjadi merah darah. Iblis itu adalah Draco Malfoy. Seperti namanya, "Malfoy" itu berarti "jahat"—berasal dari bahasa Perancis yaitu "_Mal foi_". Seperti iblis-iblis lainnya, Draco selalu mengikuti Harry kemana saja. Sayangnya sang pemuda beriris hijau cemerlang itu sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa sang iblis sudah membenamkan cakar kedalamnya—karena tentu saja Draco berwujud gaib.

Senin ini nampaknya mentari sudah undur diri dari singgahsananya. Tepat Harry berjalan pulang dengan kedua sahabatnya Hermione Granger dan Ronald Weasley. Mereka bertiga—_ralat_, berempat berjalan beriringan di jalan yang sepi. Yeah, berempat. Satu di antara mereka ada sosok gaib bersurai pirang platina yang beriris mata merah darah.

_"**Kau masih seperti biasa Harry—menawan." **_Bisik Draco pada Harry—dengan suara yang sangat rendah sehingga menimbulkan kesan seksi.

Seketika Harry terlonjak mendengar bisikan itu—yang entah kenapa selalu terdengar di telinganya. Pemuda berkacamata bundar itu menoleh ke segala arah—mencoba mencari pemilik suara itu. Tapi, hanya Hermione dan Ron yang dia temukan.

"Ada apa, Harry?"Tanya Ron yang heran dengan sikap Harry yang selalu seperti mencari sesuatu.

Harry menatap Ron dengan tatapan takut lalu bertanya dengan suara yang sedikit dipelankan, "Kalian tidak mendengarnya? Maksudku, suara seseorang?" Ia tahu pertanyaan itu sudah dilontarkannya beberapa kali pada kedua sahabatnya itu, namun rasa penasaran masih mencekatnya.

Hermione mengangkat salah satu alisnya, "Hah? _Merlin_, Harry! Kau sudah bertanya itu berkali-kali. Dan jawaban kami masih sama—kami tidak mendengar apa pun! Ya, 'kan Ron?" Balas Hermione meminta dukungan Ron.

Pemuda bersurai merah menyala yang diketahui bernama Ron itu mengangguk mantap tanda mengonfirmasi tinjauan gadis bersurai cokelat terang bergelombang itu.

Harry hanya menyiritkan kedua alis tebalnya. Ia benar-benar heran kenapa hanya dirinya sendiri yang bisa mendengar suara menyeramkan itu. Ini sudah dialaminya sejak pertama kali menginjakan kaki ke sekolah menengah atas. Setahunya, keluarganya tiada yang memiliki _sixth sense_—atau lebih dikenal sebagai indera keenam. Tapi, entahlah. Semakin lama suara menggema itu di abaikan, semakin jelas suara itu di pendengarannya. Dan parahnya seolah pemilik suara itu bisa membaca pikiran semua orang. Rasanya seolah Harry hidup menjadi buronan yang diincar kematian.

Draco yang sedari tadi berada di samping Harry hanya menyeringai licik, _**"Tidak usah mencariku Harry, karena aku akan selalu di sampingmu." **_Bisiknya lagi.

Kali ini Harry benar-benar ketakutan dengan suara bisikan itu lagi. Aura di sekitarnya mendadak menjadi dingin menggigit tulang. Saat ia hendak mengatakan ini pada kedua sahabatnya, namun mendadak ia menahannya. Tidak, pasti Ron dan Hermione menganggapnya berfantasi lagi.

Draco selalu melihat langkah Harry. Selalu berjalan di sampingnya dan selalu mengenyahkan siapapun yang mencoba mendekat ke arah pemuda bertubuh mungil itu. Tak jarang ia selalu membuat para gadis yang mencoba mendekati malaikatnya itu menjadi gila dan jera. _Tentu saja, siapa yang bisa mengalahkan Pangeran Draco?_

Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di perempatan kompleks. Dan itu saatnya mereka bertiga harus berpisah jalur. Usai memberi salam jumpa, Ron berlalu ke jalan sebelah kiri dan Hermione berjalan ke jalur kanan. Sementara Harry sendiri masih harus berjalan lurus dan melewati beberapa rumah, lapangan, juga gereja. Tunggu... mengingat kata "gereja" membuat dirinya ingat. Dan untunglah ia merupakan salah satu jemaat dari gereja tersebut.

'_Mungkin, aku akan ke gereja dan bertanya apa yang terjadi padaku._' Batin Harry mantap. Dipercepat langkahnya karena semakin kakinya membawanya mendekati gereja, atmosfir di sekitarnya semakin dingin. Dan ia segera menghela napas lega saat kaki berbalut sepatu hitamnya berhasil sampai di dalam rumah Tuhan yang selalu damai itu.

"Harry?"

Sebuah suara membuat Harry sempat terlonjak kaget. Namun detik berikutnya ia hanya tersenyum ramah pada seorang pendeta yang sudah dikenalnya lama. Dari segi fisik, pendeta itu berpostur tinggi besar, kedua gigi depannya seperti gigi kelinci, dan cukup gagah—walau terlihat agak kikuk. Tapi percaya tidak percaya, umur pendeta itu sama dengan Harry.

"Neville! Aahh, kebetulan sekali! Aku punya masalah." Ujar Harry mulai menuju titik masalah. Berharap Neville Longbottom itu bisa membantunya.

Neville menaikkan sebelah alisnya curiga. Ia mengajak Harry untuk duduk di salah satu bangku tempat para jemaat biasa berdoa, "Santai saja, kawan. Ayo keluarkan _unek-unek_mu."

"Beberapa minggu ini... aku mendengar suara-suara aneh. Aku sedikit terganggu dengan itu,"

Neville masih menaikkan satu alisnya, "Harry, apa… suara itu menggema?" Tanyanya sedikit ragu dengan dugaannya.

Harry mengangguk dengan cepat. Firasatnya aneh saat melihat gestur pendeta di hadapannya ini yang... ketakutan.

"Kau… percaya iblis itu ada?" Tanya Neville pelan. Dilihatnya Harry mengangguk lagi. Dengan ragu ia melanjutkan, "Kau diincar iblis, Harry!"

Draco yang sejak tadi masih berada di samping Harry sedikit gusar dengan Neville. Pendeta keparat itu telah mengatakan sesuatu yang tabu.

"_**Berani-beraninya kau memberitahu Harry tentangku**_!"Amuk Draco. Amarahnya meluap karena Neville memberitahu tentang keberadaanya.

Harry terlonjak kaget mendengar suara menggema itu semakin keras dan seolah menggetarkan gereja ini. Dengan panik dan nada yang bergetar ia bergumam, "Ne-Neville! Su-suara itu terdengar lagi! Dia marah!"

"_**Kalau kau berkata tentangku pada Harry, aku akan membunuhmu! Pendeta sialan!" **_Geram Draco. Kali ini, ia membuat Neville bisa mendengar suaranya.

Neville membeku mendengar itu sementara Harry sendiri masih ketakutan.

Lampu yang awalnya menyala di dalam gereja itu tiba-tiba mati. Kursi-kursi dalam gereja pun mulai bergerak sendiri ke arah sang pendeta. Aura di sini menjadi tidak karuan—panas dan dingin yang saling bergantian. Neville dan Harry saling berpandangan dengan horor. Kedua manusia itu hanya mampu terdiam terpaku. Tidak dapat bergerak—bicara pun sulit.

"GYAAAA!"

Semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Saat Neville masih membeku sebuah kursi besar melayang ke arahnya. Sebuah kilat besar menghantam penglihatannya dan bunyi ngilu keras berdengung di pendengarannya. Penglihatannya pun semakin lama hilang tertutup titik-titik hitam.

"Ne-Neville…?"Panggil Harry pada Neville yang tidak sadarkan diri karena sebuah kursi menghantam kepala sang pendeta itu. Harry masih mendengar geraman marah Draco. Itu semua membuatnya takut. Dengan membulatkan tekad, ia berdiri dan berteriak lantang, "Berhenti! Kumohon berhenti!"

_"**Harry, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, siapapun yang mencoba menjauhkanmu dariku, aku akan membunuhnya." **_Ucap Draco posesif. Dengan seringai liciknya ia masih terus menggerakan kursi-kursi itu pada Neville. Ia sangat ingin pendeta keparat itu mati mengenaskan terjepit kursi dan perabot gereja ini. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya girang.

Harry bergetar takut mendengar suara itu lagi. Namun tekad itu masih bulat. Dengan ragu ia membuka mulut, "A-aku… ingin melihatmu! Dan… tolong, tolong hentikan kursi-kursi itu…"

Draco menghela nafas dan dengan aura kebencian menatap Nevile yang kini tengah sekarat. Ia menghentikan laju kursi-kursi itu dengan santai. Perlahan ia lalu mendekati Harry, _**"Aku belum ingin menunjukan diriku padamu, Harry. Belum, Harry—tidak saat ini."**_

"Kenapa?! Kenapa harus aku yang menjadi incaranmu!? Apa bagusnya aku?" Tanya Harry sekali lagi dengan frustasi.

Draco mengdengus geli,_**"Kau menawan." **_Jawabnya singkat.

Harry menaikkan kedua alisnya. Lalu dengan nada yang takut ia bergumam lagi, "K-kau... apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku?"

_"**Belum saatnya kau tahu, Harry." **_Ucap Draco tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Harry.

Harry berdecak sebal dengan jawaban tidak memuaskan dari suara laknat itu. Mengabaikan semuanya, tubuhnya yang bergetar mencoba mendekati Neville. Perlahan, tangan Harry mengusap wajah Neville yang penuh darah.

_"**Jangan sentuh dia! Kau milikku, Harry!" **_Teriak Draco menggelegar ketika melihat Harry mencoba merangkul Neville untuk bangkit.

"Tapi, Neville sekarat! Aku akan membawanya ke rumah sakit!" Bantah Harry dengan nada yang naik satu oktaf.

Draco geram melihat Harry membantahnya. Dengan kesal, diarahkannya satu kursi untuk menubruk tubuh Harry. Kursi itu sukses hancur berkeping-keping dan pemuda berkacamata bundar itu mengerang kesakitan karena mungkin beberapa tulangnya patah.

_"**KAU MEMBANTAHKU!? KAU TIDAK AKAN BISA MEMBANTAHKU HARRY! KAU MILIKKU DAN AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MEMBIARKANMU BERSENTUHAN DENGAN ORANG LAIN!" **_Bentak Draco gusar.

Tubuh Harry semakin bergetar menahan takut dan sakit di tubuhnya. Dengan bibir bergetar menahan sakit pada tubuhnya yang sepertinya remuk—ia membuka mulut lagi, "Kalau kau mengincarku, kenapa kau melukaiku?!" tanyanya. Iris hijau cemerlang itu mengedar ke segala arah—berharap bisa menemukan sosok itu.

Seseorang membuka pintu utama gereja. Ternyata dia adalah pendeta lain yang mengabdi di sini. Matanya tampak terbelalak kaget, "Apa yang terjadi di sini!?" Tanyanya.

Sontak Harry menoleh ke sumber suara. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan sakit yang melumpuhkan semua pergerakannya. Sebulir air mata mengalir dari mata indahnya—tanda bahwa rasa sakit pada seluruh tubuhnya masih sangat terasa hingga ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

"Neville!" Pekik pendeta itu pada Neville yang masih tidak sadarkan diri. Ia berlari pada dua anak manusia yang terluka itu.

Draco bergeming. Ada rasa bersalah ketika melihat Harrynya terluka. Didekatinya pemuda bersurai acak-acakan yang masih meringkuk di lantai. Ia menghela napas untuk mengambil energi dari dalam. Dan perlahan dengan lembut, tangannya yang dipenuhi cahaya berwarna merah mulai membelai tubuh Harry. Perlahan luka-luka memar di tubuh pemuda mungil itu hilang.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Harry. Perlahan ia merasakan seluruh tubuhnya kembali normal—bahkan lebih segar dari sebelumnya.

Pendeta yang tidak tahu maksud Harry hanya menatapnya bingung. Namun itu sama sekali bukan hal yang harus mereka debatkan sekarang. Mereka butuh pertolongan sekarang, "Kami perlu penjelasanmu, nak. Ikut aku." Pinta pendeta itu.

Harry hanya bisa mengangguk dan mengikuti pendeta itu berjalan keluar gereja. Entah kenapa, Harry merasa tangannya hangat. Seperti, di gandeng oleh seseorang. Perlahan ia menggumam pelan, "Kau… menggandeng tanganku?"

Draco sekali lagi tidak menjawab.

Hingga ketika Harry di interogasi oleh polisi tentang kejadian di dalam gereja, ia hanya berkata bahwa kursi-kursi itu tiba-tiba bergerak sendiri seperti gempa yang sangat cepat. Mengenai penyebab utama kekacauan itu, ia sama sekali tiada niat untuk menjelaskan sosok Draco pada polisi. Entahlah, mungkin para polisi itu tidak akan percaya dengan ucapannya nanti—sama seperti Ron dan Hermione yang tidak mempercayainya. Jadi polisi masih terus melakukan olah TKP—dengan memaklumi Harry yang terlihat masih syok.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu, polisi segera menelpon orang tua Harry. Dan hanya beberapa saat saja, kedua orang tua pemuda itu tiba—tentunya dengan air wajah yang panik. Bertubi pertanyaan sudah mereka lontarkan pada polisi, namun tidak ada yang mengetahui secara persisnya. Dan saat mereka bertanya pada sang anak, malah tiada jawaban. Akhirnya daripada memperkeruh suasana, mereka memutuskan untuk membawa Harry pulang. Mungkin Harry masih trauma.

"Kau sakit, _Son_? Atau kau lapar?" tanya Lily lembut—setibanya mereka di rumah. Ibu Harry ini sangat khawatir dengan keadaan anaknya yang sejak tadi masih terlihat pucat pasi.

"Aku tidak apa, _Dad_, _Mom_." Jawab Harry pelan, "Aku ingin ke kamar saja."

James dan Lily saling berpandangan ketika melihat anak mereka sedikit aneh. Namun cepat-cepat James menyahut keputusan sang anak, "Baiklah. Tidurlah, nak. Jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam dulu,"

Harry menaiki tangga dengan cepat untuk mencapai kamarnya. Lalu ia memutar kenop dan mendorong pintu kamar tersebut. Segera ia meletakkan tasnya dan menjatuhkan diri ke kasur yang empuk nan nyaman. Mencoba berpikir dan membayangkan wajah iblis yang mengikutinya.

Draco yang memang kini sedang berada di pinggir kasur hanya mendengus geli saat mendengar isi pikiran Harry. Ia lalu naik ke kasur lalu dengan seenaknya memeluk Harry—yang masih terlentang di kasur. Draco lalu berbisik sambil sedikit mengecup pipi Harry, _**"Tidak usah membayangkan aku seperti apa, Harry. Yang perlu kau ketahui sekarang, aku berada di sampingmu. Selalu."**_

Harry begidik dan merasa ada beban berat yang menindihnya saat ini. Ia mencoba bangun namun sukar. Akhirnya ia hanya menghela napas sambil bergumam, "Tapi, aku tetap ingin tahu seperti apa dirimu, atau… namamu."

_"**Draco. Panggil saja aku Draco. Seperti apa diriku? Err... suatu hari nanti kau akan tahu, Harry." **_Jawab Draco cepat—dan semangat.

Harry hanya bergeming. Lalu, ia sadar bahwa seragam sekolahnya sama sekali belum dilepas. Rasa lengket dan bau sudah menyerangnya. Namun saat jemari itu hendak melepas satu kancing bagian atas, ia teringat masih ada yang memperhatikannya—mungkin.

"Err... Draco, bisakah kau keluar? Aku… ingin mengganti bajuku." Pinta Harry yang membuat Draco tertawa.

_"**Memangnya kau tahu, bila aku berkata aku-akan-keluar dan padahal aku tidak keluar?"**_ Kikik Draco yang langsung membuat Harry membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok, _**"Baiklah-baiklah aku keluar. Dan, aku benar-benar keluar." **_Lanjut Draco yang mulai mengembangkan sayap hitamnya. Dalam sekejap ia menghilang.

"Draco?" Panggil Harry untuk meyakinkan bahwa Draco benar-benar pergi. Setelah lama tidak mendapat jawaban, akhirnya ia mengganti seragamnya dengan baju rumahan.

.

.

.

Setelah hari itu, Harry sering berbicara dengan Draco. Sayangnya Draco masih belum mengatakan apa yang akan dia lakukan dengan mengincarnya dan belum juga menampakan wujudnya. Padahal sudah berulangkali ia mencoba merayu pemilik suara itu untuk melakukan itu.

Kalender pagi ini menunjukan bahwa sekarang adalah Hari Selasa. Dengan dihantui bayang-bayang suara itu Harry berangkat sekolah. Cepat-cepat ia menaruh beberapa benda yang tidak diperlukan di kelas nanti ke dalam loker. Lalu ia berjalan menuju kelasnya untuk menerima pelajaran nanti.

"Draco, apa kau di sini?" Bisik Harry pelan. Kepalanya dengan ragu menoleh ke segala arah. Dia malah jadi seperti orang yang kebingungan.

_"**Tentu. Aku selalu di sampingmu." **_Jawab Draco ceria.

Harry tersenyum simpul. Setidaknya, sekarang dia sudah merasa terbiasa dengan semua ini. Mendadak sebuah pertanyaan terlintas di kepalanya. Sejenak dia diam dan akhirnya bertanya, "Draco, kalau kau lapar, apa makananmu?"

Draco menaikan sebelah alisnya mendengar pertanyaan mendadak itu. Namun detik berikutnya ia mendengus geli sambil menyeringai jahil, _**"Makananku? Ya, incaranku itu." **_Bisik Draco tepat di telinga Harry.

Harry tersentak kaget dan hampir berteriak. Untungnya kedua tangannya mampu memblokir suaranya yang hendak meluncur dari mulutnya.

_Lalu terdengar Draco tertawa terbahak-bahak, __**"Bercanda! Kami hanya memakan jiwa manusia yang berdosa banyak. Pembunuh, misalnya."**_

Harry menghela napas lega, "Ku-kukira…"

Ron yang sejak tadi melihat tingkah aneh Harry, sedikit menaikkan alisnya. Ia lalu berjalan mendekati Harry dan duduk di sebelah Harry—yang terlihat masih bicara sendiri, "Harry! Kau tidak apa-apa? Beberapa hari ini kau... aneh?" Tanyanya ragu.

Hermione—yang memang bangkunya di samping Harry, langsung tertarik dengan pancingan Ron tadi.

Harry menaikkan satu alisnya, "Aku? Aku tidak kenapa-napa. Aku sehat. Kalau kau mau tahu itu." Jawab Harry dengan cengiran serba salah.

Ron dan Hermione saling berpandangan dan mengangkat bahu mereka bersamaan.

.

.

.

Sekolah tempat Harry bersekolah akhirnya memulangkan murid-muridnya. Dan dengan keterpaksaan yang sangat Harry kali ini pulang sendiri—_ralat,_ berdua dengan Draco, karena Ron dan Hermione berencana kencan.

Saat Harry sedang mengambil barang-barangnya di loker sebuah suara teman sekelasnya meluncur di dekat jendela,

"Harry! Kau dipanggil kepala sekolah." Ujar pemilik suara itu—Seamus Finnigan.

Alis Harry terangkat sebelah, "Aku? Kenapa aku dipanggil kepala sekolah?" Tanyanya sembari menatap temannya yang sama bertubuh mungil itu.

Seamus menaikan kedua bahunya, "Tidak tahu. Ya sudah aku pergi dulu. _Bye_, Harry!

Harry membalas salam jumpa Seamus lalu segera mengemasi barangnya dengan cepat. Setelah itu ia berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah dengan langkah yang lebar—sesekali berlari. Firasatnya tidak enak saat sudah berada di depan pintu kayu yang dipernis mengkilat. Diketuknya pintu ruang kepala sekolah itu, dan setelah mendengar jawaban dari dalam, Harry segera membuka pintu dan masuk,

"Anda memanggil saya, _Sir_?" Tanya Harry sopan ketika sampai di meja kepala sekolah—Albus Dumbledore.

Albus tersenyum hangat seperti biasa, "Akhirnya kau datang juga Harry." Sambut pria berjanggut putih hingga mencapai perut itu. Pria yang umurnya sudah lanjut itu menyuruh Harry untuk duduk di kursi depannya.

Harry hanya mengikutinya dan duduk.

"Harry, sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya denganmu tentang keadaanmu beberapa hari ini." Ucap Albus mulai membuka topik yang hendak dibicarakan.

Harry mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Err... memangnya ada apa dengan saya, _Sir_?" tanyanya dengan ragu.

"Kau, pasti tahu bahwa di dunia ini kita tidak hidup sendirian. Ada hewan, tumbuhan, jin, malaikat, iblis, dll. Dan mengingat apa yang terjadi padamu beberapa hari yang lalu di gereja dekat rumahmu, Harry," Pria tua berkacamata bulan separuh itu menggantung kalimatnya. Ia tersenyum ramah ke arah pundak kiri Harry—yang menampilkan sosok Draco di sana yang berwaspada, "kira-kira bisakah kau terbuka denganku? Aku akan membantumu kok!"

"Se-sebenarnya… ya… saya tahu…" Harry bergumam sedikit ragu, "Tapi, kenapa anda bisa tahu?" lanjutnya.

Albus tersenyum misterius, "Lama tidak bertemu, Draco." Sapa orang itu. Pandangannya tertuju pada pundak kiri Harry.

Harry tersentak kaget, _'Kenapa dia bisa tahu Draco?' _Batinnya.

Draco sendiri menatap Albus dengan tajam, _**"Ya, lama kita tidak bertemu, **__**Mr**__**. Dumbledore." **_Balasnya sarkastis.

"Kau mengenalnya, Draco?" Tanya Harry bingung.

"_**Ya, Harry. Aku mengenalnya. Dia sahabat Ayahku."**_ Jawab Draco yang membuat Harry ternganga.

"Apa?!"

Albus tertawa mendengar itu semua. "Ah Draco, aku ingin sekali melihat wajahmu. Sudah lama sejak aku mengunjungi Kerajaan Malfoy. Terakhir aku melihatmu, kau masih imut." Ucap pria itu.

"_**Aku saja belum pernah menunjukkan diriku pada Harry, kenapa aku harus memberitahumu mengenai sosokku?"**_ Jawab Draco angkuh.

Harry memilih diam dan menatap Albus yang tertawa dengan balasan Draco.

"_Well_, _well_, _well_, tapi Lucius Malfoy—Ayahmu memperbolehkan diriku untuk melihat dirimu, Draco." Ucap Albus yang membuat Draco terdiam.

"_**Harry, kuminta keluar dari sini! Aku tidak ingin kau melihat sosokku. Setidaknya, untuk saat ini,"**_ Perintah Draco.

Sebenarnya Harry ingin protes pada Draco, namun desakan suara sosok itu mampu membuatnya ketakutan dan menurut saja.

Setelah Harry keluar, Draco menunjukkan sosoknya: dengan baju tuxedo hitam, rambut pirang yang hampir putih, ada percikan-percikan cahaya mengelilinginya, sepasang sayap merah menyala di punggungnya, dan… parasnya yang…. Sangat keren…

"Wow! Kau sekarang sangat… mirip dengan Lucius, kau tahu?" Puji Albus terkesima dengan cahaya yang memancar dari tubuh sosok itu.

"Sudahlah, cepat katakan apa yang kalian bicarakan di sini?" Tanya Draco dingin dan mulai bosan.

"Ayah dan Ibumu ingin kau segera membawa incaranmu itu kepada mereka. Karena, akan ada sebuah bencana yang akan datang. Cepat atau lambat…" Ucap Albus. Kali ini nadanya serius. Dan alisnya mengerut tajam.

Draco menaikkan satu alisnya dan memejamkan matanya, "Jadi, aku harus… benar-benar melakukan itu? Tapi, ini masih terlalu jauh dari rencanaku!" Balas Draco tidak suka dengan rencananya yang mungkin akan gagal.

Albus tersenyum lembut. Ia tahu akan menjadi begini, "Baiklah, mungkin sebaiknya kau bisa bermain-main dulu di dunia. Tapi jangan terlalu lama ok?" Ucapnya. Berusaha mendinginkan emosi sosok tersebut. Bisa gawat kalau sosok itu mengamuk—seperti insiden di gereja yang didengarnya kemarin.

"Kalau begitu, aku keluar," Ucap Draco. Ia menggunakan sebuah mantra yang membuat tubuhnya menjadi gaib lagi. Dengan gayanya yang dingin ia lalu beranjak keluar dari ruangan.

Saat Draco keluar dari ruangan pria berjanggut putih itu, ia mendapati Harry sedang menyandarkan diri di tembok dengan bosan. Segera ia menghampiri pemuda incarannya itu,

"_**Ayo, kita pulang."**_ Bisik Draco tepat di telinga Harry.

Harry tersentak dan merasa bulu kuduknya meremang. Sebuah emosi tertahan di tenggorokannya, "Ugh! Draco! Kau mengagetkanku!" Runtuknya kesal.

Draco tertawa dan Harry mulai berjalan pulang bersama Draco. Rasanya emosi yang tadi disulutkan kakek tua itu pupus sudah jika bersama dengan sang manusia bersih di sampingnya kini.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, tidak dari mereka yang memulai percakapan. Harry pun lebih memilih mengingat-ingat jadwalnya besok. Sedangkan Draco, dia menyusun kembali rencananya yang akan gagal karena perintah dari ayahnya. Sungguh ini sangat menyebalkan untuk Draco.

"Draco, apa yang kau bicarakan tadi bersama kepala sekolah?" Bisik Harry penasaran.

"_**Bukan hal penting Harry. Nanti kau juga akan tahu,"**_ Balas Draco.

Namun jawaban itu tentu belum bisa membayar rasa penasaran Harry. Pemuda itu lalu berhenti sambil tertunduk—karena ia tidak tahu di mana Draco berada, "Berapa lama lagi? Oh, ayolah, aku ingin tahu! Lagi pula, aku juga penasaran dengan wujudmu," Gumamnya dengan kesal.

Draco terkekeh pelan melihat kelakuan Harry, "_**Tidak akan lama lagi, Harry! Kau akan tahu semuanya,"**_ Balasnya santai.

Mendengar itu Harry hanya menghela napas _ya-sudahlah-terserah_. Ia lalu memutuskan untuk diam karena beberapa warga sudah berjalan di dekatnya. Ia hanya takut dikira orang tidak waras oleh warga sekitar karena berbicara sendiri di sore yang cerah ini.

"_I'm home_!" Seru Harry setibanya di rumah kesayangannya yang selalu rapi. Tetapi, ketika Harry mengerjapkan matanya ketika melihat keadaan rumahnya ini, "Apa… yang terjadi?" Gumamnya pelan. Tubuhnya bergetar dan napasnya tercekat.

"_**Ada apa Harry?"**_ Tanya Draco sembari memasuki rumah Harry. Mata merah darahnya seektika terbelalak tidak percaya, _**"Astaga… siapa yang melakukan ini?!"**_

Gelar "_kapal pecah_" mungkin pas untuk menggambarkan rumah yang biasanya selalu rapi itu. Semua pigura yang pecah, tembok yang retak, perabot yang hancur, dan bercak-bercak darah segar tercecer di lantai juga sekitar tembok. Napas Harry yang masih tercekat membuatnya tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Lututnya lemas dan mendadak pandangannya menjadi berputar. Ia hanya berfirasat buruk kalau... darah itu adalah darah kedua orang tuanya.

"_Mommy_? _Daddy_? Di-di mana kalian!?" Tanya Harry cemas. Dengan mengumpulkan segenap kekuatan ia bangkit dan berlari menuju kamar kedua orang tuanya untuk memastikan bahwa pikiran jeleknya itu tidak benar. Mendadak tubuhnya terhuyun ke lantai saat kamar kedua orang tuanya itu juga sama berantakannya... dan tidak ada manusia yang ia dapati di sana.

Menghapus pikirannya itu, lantas Harry mencari di ruang makan. Ia berlari dengan panik dan tertawa hambar, "Ini tidak lucu, _Mom_, _Dad_! Kalau kalian ingin membuat sebuah acara parodi kepadaku, aku akan mengamuk sekarang!" teriak Harry dengan nada yang bergetar ketakutan karena ia tahu sendiri, ini sepertinya serius.

"_**Harry! Cukup! Sepertinya… orang tuamu diculik,"**_ vonis Draco ragu.

**To be continued!**

* * *

Sebuah fic karangan saya yang dilanjut dan diedit Rae-san.

_**Review please! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**~##~**

**Harry Potter © J.K Rowling**

**Me and Devil****© Anisa Phantomhive and Mizuki Rae Sichi**

**Warning : OOC, M-preg, Fluff gagal, Slash,**

**Typo bertebaran, dan lain-lain**

**Pair : Draco x Harry**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance, Supernatural**

**Happy reading!**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**.**

_**Me and Devil**_

**~##~**

* * *

Menghapus pikirannya itu, lantas Harry mencari di ruang makan. Ia berlari dengan panik dan tertawa hambar, "Ini tidak lucu, _Mom_, _Dad_! Kalau kalian ingin membuat sebuah acara parodi kepadaku, aku akan mengamuk sekarang!" teriak Harry dengan nada yang bergetar ketakutan karena ia tahu sendiri, ini sepertinya serius.

"_**Harry! Cukup! Sepertinya… orang tuamu diculik,"**_ vonis Draco ragu.

"Tidak mungkin! Siapa?! Siapa yang menculik mereka!?" Tanya Harry kasar.

Draco memejamkan matanya dan menatap Harry—walau Harry tidak tahu, _**"Aku… merasakan hawa magis di sini. Mungkin… orang tuamu diculik oleh sebangsaku Harry,"**_ Ucapnya dengan ragu dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru rumah itu. Sangat terasa hawa magis di sana. Dan… darah-darah itu.

"La-lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?! Draco! Aku ingin kedua orang tuaku kembali!" Teriak Harry parau. Suaranya tercekik dan lututnya masih lemas.

Draco memandang Harry miris. Sungguh ini diluar perkiraannya. _Siapa? Siapa orang yang sudah melakukan ini semua?_ Pikir Draco.

Tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya datang di depan Harry. Cahaya itu sangat terang. Draco menatap tajam cahaya itu kala dia merasa dia mengenal hawa itu.

"Draco," Sapa sesosok orang setengah baya yang keluar dari cahaya itu.

Draco semakin menatapnya tajam dan setelah cahaya-cahaya itu hilang akhirnya dia tahu siapa sosok itu. Dengan ragu ia bergumam pelan, _**"Severus?"**_

"Severus?" ulang Harry meminta kepastian pada Draco tentang makhluk berwujud seperti manusia dengan hidung bengkok dan berambut hitam sebahu namun memiliki sayap hitam yang besar itu.

"_**Yeah, Harry. Dia adalah tangan kanan Ayahku di Kerajaan Malfoy."**_ Jelas Draco. Ia lalu menatap Severus dengan menyiritkan alis, _**"Ada apa?"**_

Severus terdiam sejenak lalu menjawab, "Sepertinya kau harus bergegas, Draco. Kau harus segera membawa incaranmu. Karena... sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi." Jelasnya dengan ambigu.

Harry mendengus dengan tawa hambar, "Apa maksud semua ini? Dan... dan apa yang kau maksud sebagai _incaran_? Sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi? Kenapa?" ia bangkit berdiri sambil menatap Severus dengan tatapan menuntut.

.

.

.

Sesosok bertopeng hitam itu berjalan santai memasuki ruangan berlantai papan catur dan dipenuhi dengan dekorasi dari perhiasan. Dilihatnya sosok lain dengan sebuah mahkota di kepalanya masih memunggunginya. Api di sekelilingnya seolah sangat jinak dan tidak membakar sosok bermakhota itu sama sekali. Atmosfir di ruangan—yang mirip seperti lapangan bola ini seperti biasa selalu bercampur tidak jelas. Kadang dingin, namun juga panas.

"Bagaimana, _Red_? Kau sukses?" sosok bermahkota itu memulai percakapan dengan masih memunggungi sosok bertopeng.

Sosok bertopeng yang dipanggil sebagai _Red_ itu lalu berlutut dengan hormat. Kepalanya di tundukan lalu sebuah suara lembutnya keluar, "Ampun tuan, semua sudah terlaksana dengan baik seperti harapan anda. Sepertinya Pangeran Draco akan segera mengajukan perang pada kerajaan kita."

"Perang ya? Boleh saja. Aku malah sangat menantikan ini terjadi," sosok bermahkota itu lalu membalikan tubuhnya untuk melihat sang tangan kanan. Ia terkikik geli, "sudahlah _Red_, tidak perlu seformal itu! Kau sudah kuanggap sebagai saudaraku!"

_Red_ lalu berdiri dengan ragu. Mata berwarna merahnya bertemu dengan mata merah lainnya—yaitu milik sang sosok bermahkota. Ia menghela napas lelah, "Menjadi mata-mata itu membosankan ternyata. Manusia itu ternyata makhluk yang bodoh. Tidak seperti kalangan iblis yang mempesona."

"Kau ini ingin pensiun menjadi mata-mata, ya? _Red_, _Red_, _Red_, kau masih muda dan kuat. Jangan pikirkan untuk pensiun. Upahmu juga lebih banyak dari yang lain 'kan?" sosok bermahkota itu lalu duduk di sebuah singgahsana yang di penuhi api yang menjilat-jilat.

"Muda? Setahuku kemarin _Catty_ memberiku sebuah kejutan ulang tahun yang ke 1712. Tidak kusangka kulitku masih seperti anak sekolahan—di dunia manusia." _Red_ menjejalkan kedua tangannya ke kedua saku celananya.

Sosok bermahkota itu kembali terkikik, "Aku jadi ingat pertama kali menyelamatkanmu dari kejaran malaikat—saat kau baru saja mati. Kau hampir di seret untuk di minta pertanggungjawaban atas kelakuan jelekmu di dunia 'kan?"

_Red_ mendengus, "Jangan membuatku _flashback_, tuan. Itu masa-masa gelap. Maksudku, aku suka menjadi iblis. Lebih bebas dan serakah."

"Kau masih memanggilku begitu ya? Kita 'kan sudah berkawan lama."

"Lalu saya harus memanggil anda siapa?" tanya _Red_ takut-takut.

"Cukup Cedric..."

.

.

.

Harry sama sekali tidak mempercayai apa yang sudah di dengarnya. Kalau kedua orangtuanya tidak menghilang seperti ini, mungkin ia lebih memilih untuk tidak peduli dan pergi tanpa percaya dengan satu kata dari mulut mereka. Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Semuanya harus diselesaikan. Bagaikan _game_ pertaruhan nyawa.

"_**Jadi Harry, maukah kau ikut bersama kami ke neraka?" **_

Harry terlonjak kaget dengan permintaan Draco yang membuatnya ingin tertawa sambil menangis. Ia sungguh tidak menyangka harus mengunjungi tempat jiwa-jiwa kotor di siksa. Padahal kata orang, ia memiliki catatan rapor hidup yang baik.

Severus menepuk pundak Harry sembari mengangguk tanda _tolong-setujulah-dengan-permintaannya_.

Akhirnya demi keselamatan kedua orangtuanya dan demi Draco, Harry terpaksa mengangguk setuju. Tangannya mengepal kuat membulatkan tekad. Tidak, dirinya sudah memilih jalan ini untuk melawan. Dirinya tidak boleh mundur.

"Jadi... kapan dan bagaimana kita ke sana? Sementara aku saja belum melihat wujud Draco?" gumam Harry memecah kesunyian.

"_**Karena ini sudah darurat, maka terpaksa aku harus melakukannya..."**_ Draco menggantungkan kata-katanya.

Melihat tiada reaksi apapun Harry jadi bingung sendiri. Semuanya menjadi sunyi dan mendebarkan. Dengan ragu ia membuka mulut, "Draco?" panggilnya untuk memastikan sosok itu masih ada di sekitarnya atau tidak.

"Aku di sini!"

Harry terkejut dengan suara Draco yang tidak menggema lagi. Sontak ia menoleh ke dekat tembok—di mana suara itu berasal. Untuk sesaat tubuhnya membeku. Matanya yang masih terbelalak terlihat berkaca-kaca. Ia tertawa dengan mata yang masih mendelik.

"Kaukah itu?" tanya Harry tidak percaya.

Draco mengangguk, "Kau kaget?"

"Sial! Kau bahkan lebih tampan dariku!" umpat Harry.

Draco terkikik geli, "Aku memang mempesona! Tiada yang bisa mengalahkan ketampananku." Dengusnya sombong. Ia pun berjalan mendekati pemuda berkacamata bundar itu lalu menyentuh wajah imut itu, "Tapi aku hanya untukmu."

Semburat merah langsung terpancar dari wajah Harry. Rasanya ada kembang api yang meletup di dalam tubuhnya. Dengan salah tingkah, ia mencoba melepaskan diri dari sentuhan iblis berwajah malaikat itu. Sepertinya jika Draco terus menyentuhnya seperti tadi, lututnya akan lemas dan akan berakhir dengan kehilangan kesadaran.

"Jadi bagaimana?" suara Severus memecahkan kecanggungan di situ.

Harry menatap Severus lalu mengangguk mantap, "Aku bersedia!"

.

.

.

Draco menggenggam tangan Harry erat—seolah jika genggaman itu melonggar, Harry akan lebur menjadi butiran cahaya. Diperlihatkannya sebuah senyuman yang paling tulus hanya untuk manusia di sampingnya. Manusia yang telah berhasil merubah hati iblisnya menjadi selembut malaikat. _Well_, tidak semuanya sih.

Severus mengayunkan telapak tangannya di udara. Dan dengan ajaibnya sebuah cahaya yang menyilaukan muncul dengan sendirinya. Ia lalu menatap kedua pemuda yang masih terserang virus cinta. Ah, dasar.

"Kalian ikut, atau masih akan bertatapan seperti itu?" tanya Severus sarkastis.

Harry tersentak dengan teguran iblis dewasa itu. Ia menyengir serba salah sementara Draco hanya terdiam.

"Ayo cepat!" seru Severus yang sudah memasuki portal berwarna merah menyala itu. Detik berikutnya ia menghilang.

"Kau siap 'kan, Harry? Kalau bertemu iblis yang rupanya abstrak jangan nangis ya?" goda Draco sambil terkekeh.

"Memangnya aku bayi?" Harry menatap Draco dengan dingin.

Draco terkikik geli. Lalu segera ia menggenggam tangan hangat khas manusia milik Harry, "Ayo!"

Saat Harry melangkahkan kakinya menuju lubang bercahaya merah menyala itu, rasanya seluruh tubuhnya terhisap dengan kuat. Ia melayang dengan bebas seakan hendak menghilang. Untunglah Draco masih terus menggenggam tangannya. Tidak mau melihat perjalanan menyeramkan ini, ia pun memejamkan matanya kuat hingga pada akhirnya kedua kakinya menapak permukaan yang lembab. Perlahan dibukanya kedua _emerald_ itu dan menemukan senyuman Draco yang selalu membuat hatinya hangat.

"Kau terlihat berantakan," ejek Draco dengan kekehan geli.

"Diamlah!" umpat Harry menatap Draco tajam.

Harry mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru tempat aneh ini. Kedua alis tebalnya mengernyit heran ketika tidak menemukan api—seperti yang diceritakan para manusia. Di sini hanyalah lautan pasir, bebatuan besar, dan langit yang kelabu. Mencoba memecahkan ini sendiri namun gagal, akhirnya Harry bertanya pada Draco di sampingnya yang sudah terlebih dahulu berjalan.

"Draco? Apa benar kita sedang di neraka? Kok sepertinya aku tidak menemukan api, manusia yang disiksa, iblis menyeramkan, dan lain sebagainya—seperti cerita yang sering kudengar?"

Draco mendengus, "Kau mau melihat semua itu, huh? Mereka semua ada di bawah tepat di mana kita berpijak! Dengan kata lain, kita berada di setengah neraka. Yeah, tempat kerajaan-kerajaan iblis tinggal—sepertiku." Draco menjejalkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana panjang hitamnya sambil terus berjalan santai, "Kau tahu 'kan, iblis itu serakah, angkuh, arogan, munafik, dan lain sebagainya. Mana mau kami melihat tontonan tidak bermutu seperti penyiksaan pada arwah manusia yang kotor? Kami hanya menerima keadaan mereka saat siap dimakan di jamuan makan."

Harry hanya mengangguk paham sambil terus mendengarkan.

"Aku jadi lapar. Mudah-mudahan banyak manusia yang durhaka—itu yang paling enak untuk di makan." Draco menjilat bibirnya membayangkan bagaimana rasa lezat jiwa kotor manusia yang sudah disiksa dengan rantai panas.

Harry merinding dan beraut jijik, "Memangnya enak?"

"Kau manusia mana tahu rasanya. Err... mungkin bagimu mirip seperti ayam mentega."

Karena suasana menjadi hening, Harry memutuskan untuk membuka suara, "Menurutmu motif menculik orang tuaku seperti ini apa, ya?"

"Aku juga belum bisa membacanya. Pasti menggunakan daya yang sangat besar. Yang mungkin bisa saja membuat iblis sepertiku terbunuh!" ujar Draco. Nadanya sangat berat dan kalut.

"Eh? Iblis sepertimu bisa mati?" Harry sedikit berlari untuk mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkah Draco yang lebar.

"Kalau masalah usia sih, kami itu tidak akan terpengaruh. Tapi kau tahu 'kan sifat iblis itu seperti apa? Tamak, sombong, dan lain sebagainya sehingga banyak iblis yang tidak pernah puas dengan kekuatan yang diberikan dari Tuhan. Mereka jadi saling membunuh untuk mendapatkan kekuatan yang lebih besar dan bisa menjerumuskan manusia ke jalan yang sesat—agar bisa di makan oleh mereka juga." Jelas Draco panjang lebar.

Harry mengangguk paham, "Tapi Draco, apakah kau pernah seperti itu? Membunuh iblis-iblis lain agar kekuatanmu bertambah?"

Draco mendengus geli, "Tentu saja pernah! Makanya aku bisa melakukan teknik seperti di dalam gereja waktu itu. Iblis lain mana bisa! Dan pastinya, iblis lain akan terbakar jika memasuki gereja!" tawa sombong meluncur dari bibir merah itu.

"Sudah berapa iblis yang kau bunuh?" tanya Harry malas dengan sifat sombong Draco.

"Entahlah. Mungkin dua ribu ada, atau lebih." Jawab Draco enteng.

Harry hanya terbelalak kaget. Sosok iblis aneh di sampingnya ini bukan main-main.

"Tapi..." gumam Draco yang membuat Harry menoleh cepat, "Walau mungkin seandainya sesosok iblis mati, dia bisa hidup lagi kok. Namun agak sulit karena harus menggunakan air mata malaikat jatuh dan benda yang sekiranya pernah mengikatnya. Bayangkan bagaimana seorang iblis yang mengemis meminta pada malaikat yang sombong itu! Huh! Tidak sudi aku!"

"Kau memang iblis ya? Egois dan munafik." gumam Harry acuh tak acuh.

Setelah menempuh jarak yang lumayan membuat kaki Harry pegal-pegal, akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di sebuah istana besar yang seluruh permukaan temboknya terlapisi emas. Bagian gerbang istana ini terdapat simbol segitiga bermata satu—iluminati. Lalu patung-patung manusia berkepala kambing bertanduk pun terdapat di sana-sini. Kedua _emerald_ Harry berbinar terkesima melihat kilau-kilaunya. Bagai surga di dalam neraka.

"Terkejut? Rumahku memang besar dan yang paling indah dari seluruh kerajaan di neraka ini. Yang lain itu hanya gubuk derita!" Ucap Draco sombong.

"Dasar iblis," umpat Harry malas.

Harry lalu dipersilahkan masuk ke dalam istana megah itu. Dan ternyata di dalamnya juga tak kalah indah. Lantai hitam putih yang mirip seperti papan catur ini benar-benar terlihat sangat mistis. Ajaibnya lukisan-lukisan yang ada di dalam istana ini bisa bergerak sendiri seperti sihir. Entah sudah berapa kali Harry menemukan simbol segitiga mata satu—yang di dalam dunia manusia itu harus dijauhi karena lambang setan.

"Kau harus berdandan, Harry. _Mum_ dan _Dad_ akan bertemu denganmu." Ucap Draco santai. Kaki jenjangnya terus berjalan di istana yang mirip seperti labirin ini.

"A-apa?! Kau tidak berkata bahwa aku akan bertemu dengan kedua orangtuamu! Dan hey! Bagaimana dengan nasib orang tuaku?" protes Harry. Ia menghentikan langkahnya.

Draco yang menyadari bahwa Harry menghentikan langkah pun berbalik dan menepuk kedua bahu kecil pemuda berkacamata bundar itu, "Kau hanya perlu mainkan peran ini, Harry! Turuti saja, maka kau akan selamat. Kau tidak mau jadi santapan kami 'kan?" godanya. Ia menyeringai jahil saat merasakan pundak yang ia pegang ini menegang, "Dan tenang saja, itu bisa di atur kok, _Love_."

"Eh?" pekik Harry mendengar rayuan manis Draco. Rasanya jantungnya berdebar kencang sekali.

"Ikut aku!"

Mereka sampai di sebuah kamar megah yang sangat mewah. Satu kasur besar—mungkin cukup untuk lima orang berbobot besar dengan kelambu sutera juga mutiara di setiap sudutnya, lemari dengan permata di setiap sisinya, jendela yang menyajikan pemandangan alam seperti di dunia, oksigen bersih yang tercium sangat kentara, dan meja rias yang jangan ditanya lagi bagaimana kemewahannya—sisir di situ saja penuh dengan permata dan mutiara.

"Indah sekali!" kagum Harry masih mengedarkan pandangannya. Dihirupnya oksigen di situ sebanyak-banyaknya—di dunia sudah tercemar terlalu banyak.

"Ini kamarmu."

"Eh? Maaf?"

"Iya ini milikmu!" tegas Draco sekali lagi. Di ambilnya dagu belah milik Harry lalu diangkat. Bibir merah cherry itu sangat mengagumkan sehingga membuat bibirnya terus mendekat dan mendekat.

Harry yang kaget hanya mampu mengejang saat bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir bersuhu dingin milik Draco. Rasanya seperti makan es krim—dingin dan lembut, saat bibir itu bertemu dengan bibirnya. Draco menjilat bibir bawah Harry dengan lembut tanda meminta izin. Dan Harry pun perlahan membuka mulutnya. Tidak menyiakan kesempatan itu, Draco pun memasukan lidah dinginnya ke dalam mulut Harry yang hangat. Mereka saling mengatup dan menjulurkan lidah. Hingga saat Draco mengetahui bahwa Harry kehabisan oksigen. Digigitnya pelan bibir bawah itu sebelum ia mengakhiri sesi ciuman panas itu.

"Mau mencoba surga di dalam neraka?" tawar Draco dengan nada yang sangat rendah di kuping Harry. Ia juga meniup kuping tersebut hingga membuat sang empunya kegelian. Sedikit melakukan sihir, dengan ajaibnya sekuntum mawar putih muncul dari tangannya. Tubuh jangkung itu berlutut pada tubuh yang lebih mungil.

"Untukmu, Harryku..."

.

.

.

Mendengar ada getaran dalam gedung ini, Harry pun membuka mata. Dipertajam pendengarannya untuk memastikan tiadanya kesalahan. Saat ia hendak duduk, mendadak tubuh bagian bawahnya terasa sangat sakit. Matanya terbelalak dan wajahnya merona malu karena baru menyadari bahwa dirinya tadi sudah melakukan _ini_ dan _itu_ dengan makhluk pirang di sampingnya—yang kini entah tidur atau tidak. Tubuh mereka yang polos, kini hanya ditutupi oleh selembar selimut tebal. Saat tangan Harry sudah hendak membangunkan Draco, mendadak suara Draco lebih dulu menyambarnya.

"Aku tahu, Harry. Ada yang tidak beres di luar." Draco membuka mata abu-abunya. Ia menatap pemuda pirang di sampingnya kini, "Aku akan keluar. Kau tetap di sini!"

"Tidak! Aku ikut!" bantah Harry dengan nada khawatir. Ia takut akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Draco nantinya.

"Percayalah. Aku ini iblis paling kuat! Mereka hanya sebutir debu tak berguna!"

Harry memutar kedua bola matanya ke atas. Masih saja _makhluk-pirang-mesum_ itu menyombongkan diri di tengah suasana genting seperti ini.

Draco segera bangkit dan seperti sihir, tubuhnya yang polos menjadi terlapisi pakaian serba hitam lengkap dengan sepatu hitam berkilau. Ia tersenyum lembut pada Harry lalu menghilang bagai pasir hitam yang tertiup angin.

Harry ikut bangkit dan memakai semua pakaiannya. Ia tidak mau melewatkan apa yang terjadi di luar. Rasa penasarannya semakin membuncah ketika istana ini kembali bergetar seperti gempa berkekuatan dahsyat. Dengan ragu ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar ini. Sialnya ia tidak sempat menghapal jalan yang dilaluinya karena istana ini seperti bagian-bagian sempit yang penuh dengan tikungan, dua arah, dan tangga menurun. Belum lagi kesunyian dan hawa dingin di sini yang membuat bulu kuduk berdiri.

Namun tekad Harry sudah bulat. Ia ingin melihat apa yang terjadi dan tidak mau seperti ayam yang dikurung. Seberapapun rintangannya, harus mencoba.

.

.

.

Draco tiba di depan gerbang istananya. Mata merah darahnya mengedar untuk menemukan di mana sang pelaku yang membuat momen-momen nikmatnya terganggu. Dan dari kejauhan ia dapat melihat sesosok tinggi berjubah merah dengan mahkota di kepalanya, datang bersama para pengikut. Draco mendengus geli.

"Kau lagi?"

Sosok bermahkota yang awalnya nun jauh di sana mendadak mendekat seperti angin berkelebat ke arah Draco berdiri. Dan dalam sekejap, Draco tidak sendirian sekarang.

"Wow! Antek-antekmu banyak ya, Diggory? Aku ketakutan!" ejek Draco dengan enteng.

Sosok mahkota yang disebut Diggory itu mendengus angkuh, "Di mana _body guard_mu, eh? Sudah kau bunuh ya untuk menambah kekuatan?" ejeknya balik.

Saat emosi Draco hendak terpancing, ia ingat bahwa tiada gunanya melawan iblis kelas rendah macam Diggory ini. Dilipatnya kedua tangannya di dada dengan senyum angkuh, "Berarti kau pengecut? Hanya bermain di belakang _body guard_?" ujarnya dengan nada _sing-a-song_.

"Apakah kau tidak pernah tahu bahwa sosok pemimpin itu tidak perlu bertarung? Pemimpin itu hanya bertugas mengendalikan saja! Simpel! Untuk itulah menjadi pemimpin." Diggory terkekeh, "O iya, kau 'kan terlalu sibuk di dunia manusia. Bersama dengan manusia keturunan malaikat jatuh itu. Menjijikan sekali mau membaur dengannya."

Draco mengejang. Pikirannya melayang tentang Harry. _Apakah tadi si Diggory-brengsek itu mengatakan Harry adalah keturunan malaikat jatuh?_

Diggory tertawa terbahak-bahak membaca pikiran Draco, "Rupanya iblis tingkat tinggi kita tidak punya kemampuan itu. Berarti _level_ku lebih tinggi?" ia tertawa lagi. Kali ini seluruh pengikutnya yang jumlahnya ratusan itu ikut tertawa.

"Tunggu! Tunggu! Maksudmu, Harry adalah keturunan malaikat jatuh?" tanya Draco dengan sedikit emosi.

"Kau tidak menyadarinya?! Dasar idiot!" Diggory meludah lalu tertawa lagi.

Draco terdiam untuk berpikir. Pantas saja incarannya selama ini sangatlah bersih dan harum—berbeda dengan manusia lainnya. Pantas saja kedua orang tuanya ingin segera membawa incarannya ke hadapan mereka. Pantas saja... hatinya yang kotor perlahan ikut menjadi bersih... berkat Harry.

"Cukup _chit chat_nya!" teriak Diggory dengan seringaian misteriusnya, "Aku punya kejutan!" dengan sekali petikan jemarinya, sebuah kurungan besar muncul secara ajaib di sampingnya. Kurungan berisi dua sosok manusia yang sangat Draco kenal. Manusia keturunan malaikat jatuh. Orang tua Harry.

Tangan Draco mengepal sangat kencang, "Keparat! Untuk apa kau mengurung mereka? Tiada gunanya bagimu 'kan?"

Diggory berjalan dengan angkuh mengelilingi kurungan tersebut, "Tentu ini dua malaikat bodoh ini sangat berguna. Aku bisa menghidupkan kembali bala tentaraku yang mati dengan air mata mereka." Kikikannya sudah seperti iblis kelas rendah saja—yang lebih suka membisikan manusia di alam dunia.

Draco berpikir untuk mengatur strategi yang ia bisa. Namun ternyata Diggory tidak mengizinkan itu. Mendadak kerumunan iblis dengan wajah yang abstrak menerjangnya dengan serangan. Draco berkelit dan menghindar berkali-kali hampir kewalahan karena jumlahnya tak sepadan dengan dirinya yang kini hanya sendirian. Menarik napas panjang, Draco menghembuskannya dalam bentuk kekuatan besar yang membuat bala tentara Diggory itu terpental. Namun menggunakan jurus tersebut telah menyedot seluruh kekuatannya, sementara musuh masih banyak. Api merah menguar dari tubuhnya menandakan bahwa kini ia harus bertarung serius.

Diggory terkekeh. Seringaian frontal dengan gigi taring yang menyembul. Kedua tangan yang dilipat di dada menandakan bahwa dirinya sangat menikmati pertunjukan ini. Malaikat jatuh dalam kurungan di sampingnya masih tak sadarkan diri berkat mantranya.

Draco melompat dan menendang para iblis itu hingga terpental. Tubuhnya gesit menghindari serangan bagaikan menari di atas lautan jarum. Menendang, meninju, dan menyiku dengan kecepatan angin. Ia menyadari betul bahwa yang perlu di incarnya adalah _master_ bala tentara ini—Diggory.

Diggory tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Draco yang hampir kewalahan menghindari serangan iblis bertubuh besar miliknya. Tatapannya percampuran antara girang, nafsu, dan puas.

"Akhirnya! Aku akan memusnahkanmu, Draco Malfoy!"

.

.

.

Harry sudah berlari mengitari istana ini namun ia sama sekali tidak menemukan pintu berkenop emas seperti saat ia pertama kali menginjakan kaki di sini. Dadanya kembang kempis mengatur napas. Pakaiannya basah oleh keringat. Kakinya sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk sekedar melangkah. Tubuhnya bersender pada tembok lalu merosot ke lantai papan catur. Kacamatanya mengembun karena ionisasi yang berlebih.

Kedua mata _emerald_ Harry menyipit saat melihat dua bayangan yang cukup jauh. Rasanya ia mengenal silhuet itu, namun jika dipikir menggunakan logika ini sama sekali tidak mungkin mengingat ia kini sedang berada di neraka. _Dan dua sahabatnya tidak mungkin berada di sini!_

"Halo Harry!"

Harry terlonjak. Dua suara itu... _apakah ini hanya sekedar mimpi?_

"Hermione? Ron? Kaliankah itu?" panggil Harry berusaha memastikan.

"Itu nama kami saat di dunia, benar begitu _Catty_?"

"Benar sekali, _Red_!"

Harry tertawa hampa, "Kalian kalau bercanda jangan di sini! Dan untuk apa kalian di sini, hey?" ada keganjilan di antara kedua sahabatnya itu yaitu mata mereka semerah darah, sepasang tanduk merah kecil di kepala, dan ekor berbentuk panah berwarna merah.

"Kami iblis, Harry! Kami mengincarmu!" ujar Catty atau yang dulu di dunia bernama Hermione Granger.

"Dan kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana, _mate_! Kau tidak menyadarinya selama ini!" Red tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Kami juga tahu selama ini Draco selalu di sampingmu! Maka dari itu kami selama ini hanya melakukan gencatan senjata."

Harry mundur dengan tawa hambarnya yang masih meluncur. _Permainan bodoh macam apa lagi yang terputar kali ini?_ Orang tuanya hilang, Draco entah di mana, ia tidak tahu jalan keluar istana ini, dan kini kedua sahabatnya mengaku sebagai iblis. _Sungguh, apakah Tuhan sedang mempermainkannya?_

"Kemarilah, Harry! Tidak akan sakit kok. Aku hanya meminta jiwamu untuk jadi bahan awetanku. Mungkin saja jiwamu bisa menambah tenaga mengingat kau adalah keturunan malaikat jatuh."

"Malaikat... apa? Jatuh? Jangan mencoba menghiburku 'Mione! Hariku sudah buruk!" tawa Harry terpaksa.

"Namaku Catty, bukan Hermione Granger!" teriak Catty gusar.

"Dia belum terbiasa, Cat." Ujar Red santai, "Itulah sebabnya orang tuamu di tahan oleh pemimpin kami—Cedric. Atau kau bisa memanggilnya Pangeran Cedric."

"Jadi... ayo sini datanglah padaku!" rayu Catty dengan nada setannya.

"Tidak!" Harry berlari dengan kalap namun sebuah daya membuatnya tertahan di situ. Seperti terjerat lumpur hisap. Berulangkali ia mencoba meronta namun nihil karena ia hanya seonggok manusia lemah yang tidak mengerti apa-apa mengenai dunia di luar nalar.

Hanya satu yang terlintas dalam pikiran Harry, "Draco!"

.

.

.

Mendengar suara orang yang paling dikasihinya mengalun di pendengarannya, Draco lantas terkesiap. Kini ia sangat dilema antara menolong panggilan atau menghancurkan sosok menyebalkan yang kini tertawa di dekat kurungan. Salahkan pendengarannya yang terlalu tajam hingga bisa mendengar kata hati siapapun.

Sebuah serangan tidak terbaca membuat tubuh Draco limbung karenanya. Wajah apik aristokrat itu kini agak berantakan karena sebuah serangan dadakan tadi. Tubuhnya terhempas saat serangan yang lebih besar menerpanya—membuatnya terlempar jauh ke belakang. Mencoba bangkit dengan tangan yang bergetar namun tiada daya karena bertubi-tubi serangan tertuju padanya. Kilatan-kilatan reflek selalu muncul di penglihatannya tatkala serangan itu masih terputar layaknya film horor. Tiada celah untuk melawan.

"Draco!"

Suara itu semakin jelas dan mendekat. Dan benar adanya. Sebuah senyum muncul di wajah Draco yang kini tidak berbentuk lagi. Ia melihat malaikatnya berdiri di sana. Namun... _eh? Kenapa malaikatnya ditahan juga di dekat Diggory brengsek itu? Dan kenapa ada dua manusia yang ia ketahui adalah sahabat malaikat tersebut?_

"Jadi ini _incaranmu_, Draco?" tanya Diggory angkuh. Tangan pucatnya membelai dagu sang anak malaikat jatuh.

Draco yang kini di tahan banyak iblis hanya melihat samar-samar Harry miliknya juga ditahan dan sedang intimidasi. Amarahnya meluap namun ia tiada daya untuk meledakannya. "Jangan sentuh Harryku!" geraman penuh teguran itu hanya membuahkan hasil berupa tertawanya si Diggory dan antek-anteknya.

"Kau begitu sayang dengan malaikat jatuh ini ya? Sejak kapan kau memiliki sifat malaikat? Bukankah kau ini iblis?"

"Keparat!" tidak mempedulikan sekujur tubuhnya yang nyeri, Draco pun melemparkan serangan pada Diggory—dan sialnya selalu meleset karena tubuhnya yang melemah.

Diggory tertawa kegirangan seperti anak kecil yang mendapatkan permen. Ia lalu menggoda Draco dengan menjilat pipi Harry. Ia merasakan betul malaikat jatuh itu bergetar ketakutan karena jilatannya. Masih kurang puas, ia pun menangkap wajah penuh cahaya suci itu lalu hendak menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir yang ranum namun gagal karena satu serangan hampir membuatnya terbakar. Diliriknya Draco yang sudah lepas dari cekalan bala tentaranya.

"Jangan sentuh Harryku!" geram Draco. Mata merahnya berkilat tajam. Aura membunuhnya semakin hidup. Tangannya terkepal kuat menandakan bahwa tekadnya sangat kuat sekarang. Api merah yang semula seolah memakan tubuhnya, berganti menjadi api biru. Ia menghirup napas dalam dan mendadak menghembuskannya dalam bentuk serangan menakjubkan.

Diggory, Red, dan Catty hanya terhuyun pusing sementara bala tentara mereka sudah musnah menjadi abu. Dan mengetahui penjagaan terhadapnya melonggar, Harry pun melarikan diri. Berlari menuju Draco.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Harry?" tanya Draco cemas.

Harry menggeleng sembari tersenyum haru.

Diggory, Red, dan Catty rupanya sudah memulihkan keseimbangan mereka lagi.

"Menakjubkan!" ujar Diggory yang entah berupa pujian atau sindiran. Ia berdiri angkuh sambil mengelilingi kurungan, "_Well_, kurasa sepasang malaikat jatuh ini bisa kugunakan sekarang untuk membangkitkan semua tentaraku." Diciptakannya sebuah listrik di tangannya lalu di alirkan menuju kurungan. Kurungan tersebut terguncang hebat dan jeritan pilu melengking.

"_Mommy_? _Daddy_?" gumam Harry mengenal suara jeritan itu. Tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan dan lututnya lemas mendengar jeritan kesakitan kedua orang tuanya. Amarahnya meluap dan dalam satu hentakan napas... "HENTIKAN!"

Red dan Catty terlempar jauh sementara Diggory tetap berusaha menahan tubuhnya. Bahkan Draco yang berada di samping Harry pun ikut berusaha keras menahan tubuhnya yang hendak terbang. Sayatan-sayatan tercipta di permukaan kulit para iblis itu—termasuk Draco, hanya karena jeritan Harry. Jangan pernah remehkan malaikat jatuh.

Melihat ada sebuah kesempatan besar, Draco segera berkelebat menuju Diggory untuk melancarkan balas dendam. Tangan penuh api birunya bertubi-tubi meninju iblis bersurai cokelat itu namun selalu ditangkis. Tidak habis akal, akhirnya kaki jenjangnya pun maju untuk menendang wajah menyebalkan itu. Jangan kira ini pertarungan biasa karena mereka menari dengan kecepatan yang sulit dilihat dengan kasat mata. Berdecak kesal karena tidak jua berhasil, Draco membenturkan kepala sendiri pada kepala itu dan berhasil. Si Diggory itu tersungkur.

"Cedric!" pekik Red dan Catty panik. Saat mereka hendak menghampiri tuan mereka, satu serangan dari Draco membuat keduanya terpental lagi.

Draco mengumpulkan daya dalam tangannya sehingga kini tercipta sebuah pisau api di ujung jemarinya. Mata sudah gelap akan nafsu membunuh iblis menyebalkan. Saat ia hendak melayangkan pisau api tersebut, mendadak tangan Diggory masih berfungsi baik. Tangannya ditepis dan kini malah Diggory membalikan posisi mereka. Dengan cepat tangan Diggory membuat sebuah pisau api yang besar dan...

—_**JLEB!**_

Harry terbelalak dan hanya mampu bergeming dengan napas yang tercekat. Seolah jantung dalam sangkar rusuk itu sudah tidak berdebar lagi. Suara pisau api yang menembus kekasih hatinya itu pastinya tidak nyata. Pisau api yang menusuk tepat di jantung kekasih hatinya itu pasti tidaklah nyata. Api biru yang perlahan menghilang dari tubuh sang kekasih hati pastilah tidak nyata. Seringaian kemenangan Diggory pasti tidak nyata.

"Draco?"

Diggory tertawa lepas. Matanya menyipit dan ada sebulir air mata di sudut mata akibat emosi senang yang berlebih.

Erangan sakit Draco menggema melambat seolah itu adalah kaset yang kusut. Langkah lari Harry seolah melambat. _Kenapa?_ Jarak di antara keduanya seolah sangat jauh sekarang. Memaksakan diri untuk membawa kedua kaki yang ditarik gravitasi dua kali lebih kuat. Sedikit lagi... namun terlalu sulit. Hingga saat tangan itu telah sampai...

—_**Poof!**_

Senyuman Draco beserta tubuhnya meledak menjadi kepingan abu yang ditiup angin. Semua emosi berkumpul di suatu titik membuat sebuah getaran tubuh yang dahsyat. Harry sudah tidak dapat menahan seluruh rasa sakitnya. Ada lubang besar dalam jiwanya. Separuh jiwanya menghilang—ikut pecah seperti tubuh Draco.

Napas Harry tercekat dan suaranya susah untuk dikeluarkan. Pandangannya masih kosong memikirkan bagaimana semuanya terjadi begitu saja di depan mata. Kedua lutut yang lemas tak mampu menahan bobot tubuh lagi. Ambruk dengan seluruh mimpi indah yang terpajang di panji beberapa jam yang lalu.

Sehelai abu melayang lembut di tangan Harry. Perlahan tangan itu mengepal membungkus abu tersebut. Air matanya tidak bisa menetes. Merintih saja tidak bisa. Dalam mata yang menggelap berdirilah tubuh yang bergetar menahan luapan amarah. Sebuah kekuatan menjalar ke seluruh tubuh bagai listrik yang hidup. Musik suargaloka berubah menjadi syar yang terdengar seperti melodi kematian yang manis.

Harry tersenyum misterius sembari memejamkan matanya. Kepalanya menengadah ke langit yang kelabu. Beberapa lama hingga akhirnya kedua mata itu terbuka. Namun kali ini bukanlah emerald yang terlihat. Melainkan...

—_**Boom!**_

Dalam sekejap lengan kanan Diggory meledak menjadi abu. Empunya menjerit-jerit kesakitan mencari tangannya yang hilang.

"Awas!" jerit Catty saat melihat Harry melesat cepat ke arah Diggory.

Diggory melihatnya. Sepasang mata bercahaya putih tanpa kacamata. Seperti gerakan yang dilambat-lambatkan, seluruh tubuhnya tak dapat bergerak. Ketika sebuah tinjuan mengenai wajahnya itu tidak dapat di tangkis. Lagi-lagi lengan lainnya pecah dan menghilang. Menjerit lagi dan menggeliat kesakitan.

_"Dalam nama Bapa, Putra, dan Roh Kudus..." _

Semua iblis yang ada di situ pun menutup pendengaran mereka. Menggeliat kesakitan seolah listrik menyetrum tubuh mereka.

"HENTIKAN, KEPARAT!" teriak Diggory. Ia tidak dapat menutup telinga karena kedua tangannya sudah hilang.

Dalam sekali kekuatan, Harry menghancurkan Diggory berkeping-keping. Suasana membeku sejenak sebelum Red dan Catty berlari dan bersujud kepada Harry. Sementara Harry yang masih dalam mode perubahan hanya menatap mereka dengan dingin.

"Ampuni kami! Kami mohon!"

Harry mengusap kedua punggung sahabatnya sembari tersenyum lembut. Namun sebuah luka tentu saja takkan bisa disembunyikan. "Aku sudah memaafkan kalian."

"Kau memang malaikat, Harry!"

.

.

.

Sejak hari itu Harry selalu tersenyum penuh luka. Ia dan keluarganya sudah kembali ke dunia dengan seolah tidak terjadi apapun. Orangtua Harry juga sudah menjelaskan padanya bahwa kenyataan dirinya adalah keturunan malaikat jatuh memang benar. James Potter adalah malaikat yang melanggar hukum karena jatuh cinta pada Lily Evans—ibunya Harry. Jadilah James dijatuhkan ke dunia dan tidak bisa kembali lagi ke langit. Harry hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi itu.

Kenangan tentang Draco masih belum bisa dihapus walau Red dan Catty—yang kini merubah nama menjadi nama manusia lagi yaitu Ron dan Hermione, sudah sering menghibur Harry. Mereka sudah pernah mencoba menghidupkan Draco. Harry sudah meneteskan air mata di atas sehelai abu Draco. Namun tiada reaksi sama sekali. Hermione hanya menyimpulkan bahwa mungkin abunya kurang. _Ya sudahlah, semua sudah terjadi_—hanya itu ucap Harry. Wujud Draco sudah tidak bisa dikenang. Hanya sekuntum mawar putih sajalah yang masih tersimpan sebagai kenangan. Mawar yang dulu pernah diberikan Draco saat mereka hendak meleburkan cinta. Mawar yang bahkan tidak pernah mati walau tidak ditanam di tanah.

Dan sejak hari itu pula ada yang aneh pada tubuh Harry. Dadanya selalu mengencang dan perut bagian dalamnya terasa gatal tidak nyaman. Dan saat kedua orang tuanya membawanya ke dokter, sebuah keanehan terjadi.

"Ini tabu dan mengerikan untuk seorang remaja laki-laki. Putra anda mengandung janin tiga bulan," vonis dokter dua belas tahun yang lalu. Sebelum dokter itu juga membantu Harry bersalin.

Dan sesosok anak tampan dengan kontur wajah yang seolah duplikasi Harry lahir di dunia. Anak hasil percampuran manusia keturunan malaikat jatuh dan iblis murni. Anak yang memiliki surai pirang hampir putih, berkulit pucat, dan beriris mata abu-abu. Mengingatkan Harry akan sosok orang tua lainnya dari anak itu.

Harry yang kini sedang membaca sebuah buku tebal di atas kursi kayu di kediaman kecilnya tersentak kaget saat sesosok bocah menutup kedua matanya dari belakang. Harry paham benar aroma tubuh pemilik tangan mungil ini.

"Jangan harap kau bisa mengelabuhi _Daddy_-mu ini, Scorpy." Gumam Harry santai. Ia menutup bukunya.

"_Daddy_ kok bisa tahu?" jengkel Scorpius Malfoy sambil melepas dekapannya pada kedua mata ayahnya. Wajahnya merona antara gusar dan malu.

"Kau perlu belajar lama sebelum bisa menjadi cerdik seperti _Daddy_-mu yang lain." Harry memeluk anak kesayangannya. Rasanya saat Scorpius melakukan hal tadi, seperti Draco yang sering mengagetkannya—di saat masih wujud gaib.

"Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan _Daddy_ Draco."

Ucapan polos sang anak membuat Harry terkesiap. Matanya langsung menyorot sedih. Luka itu kembali berdarah. Inilah yang ditakutinya dari dulu, anaknya akan meminta bertemu dengan sosok ayah yang lain. Tentu saja ia telah menceritakan semua pada Scopius. Tentang cerita garis keturunan keluarga mereka, tentang sejarah kenapa bisa membuat cinta dengan Draco, hingga saat peperangan terjadi—yang telah merenggut sosok iblis pirang itu.

Scorpius si bocah pintar tahu bahwa air muka ayahnya itu berbeda saat topik ini terbuka kembali. Tadi mulutnya nakal tidak bisa diatur. Cepat-cepat ia tersenyum polos sambil mengecup pipi ayahnya.

_"**Kau masih seperti biasa Harry—menawan."**_

_Harry terlonjak nyaris terjatuh dari bangku saat mendengar suara itu lagi. Jantungnya berdebar dua kali lebih kencang sementara matanya mengedar mencari sumber suara. _

_"__Dad__, itu suara siapa?" gumam Scopius nyaris berbisik karena takut. _

_Mungkin mata Harry nyaris menggelundung dari tempatnya. Ia menatap Scorpius dengan kaget—membuat Scorpius tambah ketakutan dengan tatapan horor ayahnya. Harry memeluk Scorpius erat dan membelai kepala anak itu—berusaha menggerus rasa takut sang anak. _

_"Ini hanya delusi! Ini hanya delusi!" gumam Harry seperti merapalkan mantra. Scorpius di pelukannya bergetar ketakutan. Matanya terus mengedar mencari sumber suara tersebut._

_"**Tidak usah mencariku Harry, karena aku akan selalu di sampingmu." **_

_Harry menggeleng, "Ini pasti kesalahan dalam memoriku. Ini adalah perkataan Draco saat dia pertama kali bersuara denganku! Persis sekali!" _

_"__Dad__ ini bicara apa?" tanya Scorpius. Matanya masih di selimuti kabut ketakutan, "Dan suara itu... ada apa sebenarnya?" _

_"**Hey, **__**Son**__**! Kau sudah besar ya?" **_

_"__Dad__, kok dia seolah berinteraksi denganku?" tanya Scorpius bergetar takut. _

_"**Ini benar-benar aku Draco Malfoy! Sungguh! Jangan takut!" **_

"Buktikan kalau kau Draco Malfoy kekasihku yang musnah dua belas tahun yang lalu!" tegas Harry. Nadanya naik satu oktaf.

"_**Aku tidak bisa."**_

Harry mendengus hampa, "Jangan bilang karena misimu yang dulu belum terpecahkan," ia asal bicara.

"_**Maksudku aku tidak bisa menunjukan wujudku karena... aku hanya sebuah suara. Kau tidak membangkitkan jasadku. Kau hanya meneteskan air mata karena kau mengingat suaraku."**_

Harry terkesiap. Dulu yang membuatnya menangis adalah suara Draco yang ia rindukan. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu akan menjadi begini.

"_**Kau mengingat percakapan kita saat menuju istanaku?" **_

Harry menajamkan memorinya. Yang mereka bincangkan waktu itu... penampilannya yang acak-acakan, pembicaraan mengenai neraka, makanan iblis, bagaimana iblis mendapat kekuatan, dan...

**Flashback**

"_Tapi..." gumam Draco yang membuat Harry menoleh cepat, "Walau mungkin seandainya seorang iblis mati, dia bisa hidup lagi kok. Namun agak sulit karena harus menggunakan air mata malaikat jatuh dan benda yang sekiranya pernah mengikatnya. Bayangkan bagaimana seorang iblis yang mengemis meminta pada malaikat yang sombong itu! Huh! Tidak sudi aku!"_

**End Of Flashback**

"Benda yang sekiranya pernah mengikatnya, ya?" gumam Harry berpikir keras. Detik berikutnya wajahnya bersinar cerah. Sebuah ide memasuki pikirannya. Senyuman lebar terpampang jelas, "Mawar yang kau berikan padaku saat kita hendak... menyatukan cinta." Nadanya memelan namun cahaya masih terang benderang di wajahnya.

Dengan segera Harry bangkit dan berlari menuju kamar. Mengambil sekuntum mawar putih dalam sebuah toples. Mawar putih yang tak pernah layu walau tidak tertanam di tanah. Pemuda berkacamata bundar itu lalu mengambil sisa abu Draco di toples lainnya. Hanya ini harapannya.

"_Dad_, kau sedang apa?" tanya Scorpius takut-takut.

"Kau ingin bertemu _Daddy_ Draco? Aku akan mewujudkannya!" tegas Harry dengan senyum merekah.

Scorpius terbelalak, "Tidak mungkin!" emosi rasa bahagia membuncah seperti ombak di laut yang menabrak karang.

"Apa yang tidak bisa selama kita masih hidup?" tegas Harry menabrak ucapan sang anak. Ia berjalan dengan langkah lebar menuju ruang yang lebih luas.

"Harry? Kau di mana?" suara-suara yang sangat di kenali Harry mendekat. Suara-suara itu ada di rumah ini.

"Ron? Hermione?! Kebetulan kalian di sini!" pekik Harry ketika menemukan kedua sahabatnya yang datang secara pas.

"Ada apa?" gumam Ron heran karena baru datang.

"Ceritanya panjang. Nah, apakah kalian melihat Draco di sekitar sini?" tanya Harry bersemangat.

"Draco?" Hermione mengernyit. Ia tertawa hampa sembari mendelik, "Harry... Draco itu sudah..."

"Tidak! Tadi dia bicara denganku! Dia meminta kita untuk... melakukan yang waktu itu pernah kita lakukan."

"Bukankah itu tiada hasil? Maksudku 'Mione sudah menyimpulkan bahwa abunya kurang 'kan?" ujar Ron.

"Aku ingat ada bahan yang kurang. _Benda yang pernah terikat dengannya_, itu yang kurang waktu itu! Dan... kurasa mawar ini..."

"Ah! Aku mengerti sekarang!" sahut Hermione gembira, "Coba saja lakukan!"

"Aku tidak bisa!"

Semua orang di situ terhenyak kaget mendengar bisikan pelan Harry yang lirih.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ron lembut.

"Sejak saat itu... air mataku tidak mau menetes. Walaupun aku sendirian dan berpotensi besar untuk menangis."

"Kau bilang akan mewujudkannya?" gumam Scorpius hampa. Air mata sudah menumpuk di pelupuk mata anak itu.

Harry mengernyit serba salah. Ada sebuah dosa besar telah mengingkari janji yang ia buat sendiri dengan sang anak. Dadanya sesak dan ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Batinnya mencelos saat melihat air mata mengalir dari mata anaknya.

"Tidakkah kau tahu betapa aku ingin bertemu _Daddy_ Draco? Tidakkah kau tahu betapa inginnya aku memeluknya?"

"_**Harry, apakah kau tidak ingin bertemu denganku?"**_ Draco menambah mengintimidasi sang kekasih. _**"Harry, please, ingat semuanya… ingat ketika kita bersama, ketika kita terpisah,"**_

Harry menunduk dan memejamkan matanya sejenak. Draco terus mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuat Harry termenung dan merasa tersayat.

_-__"Kau masih seperti biasa Harry—menawan."_

_-__"Tapi, aku tetap ingin tahu seperti apa dirimu, atau… namamu."_

_-__"Draco. Panggil saja aku Draco. Seperti apa diriku? Err... suatu hari nanti kau akan tahu, Harry."_

_Dengan perlahan Harry mulai merasa kelopak matanya mem__a__nas. Meng__i__ng__a__t __fragmen-fragmen yang terkumpul dari awal. Palung mimpi yang perlahan memikatnya—memanggil namanya dengan lembut ke dalam suram pagi. _

_-__"Makananku? Ya, incaranku itu."_

_-__"Jadi Harry, maukah kau ikut bersama kami ke neraka?" _

_-__"Mau mencoba surga di dalam neraka?"_

Wajah Harry sekarang benar-benar memerah—antara malu dan menahan desakan di dadanya.

_-__Harry terbelalak dan hanya mampu bergeming dengan napas yang tercekat. Seolah jantung dalam sangkar rusuk itu sudah tidak berdebar lagi. Suara pisau api yang menembus kekasih hatinya itu pastinya tidak nyata. Pisau api yang menusuk tepat di jantung kekasih hatinya itu pasti tidaklah nyata. Api biru yang perlahan menghilang dari tubuh sang kekasih hati pastilah tidak nyata. Seringaian kemenangan Diggory pasti tidak nyata. _

Terpukul. Itu kata yang melintas di benaknya. Dia sangat terpukul akan kehilangan Draco. Air mata mulai menetes dari mata _emerald_ Harry. Rasanya begitu sesak dan rasa sesak itu tidak bisa ditahannya. Dulu—Draconya, Draco yang sangat disayanginya harus mati. Harus menghilang menjadi butiran abu yang melayang membawa separuh hatinya.

Draco tersenyum melihat Harry menangis. Air mata suci tersebut jatuh dengan lembut di atas bunga mawar dan segenggam abu yang terkenang. Perlahan wujud Draco yang semula transparan mulai nampak nyata.

"_Love_, tolong berhentilah menangis," Ucap Draco ketika wujudnya sudah benar-benar terlihat dengan mata manusia biasa.

Harry mengangkat kepalanya dan Scorpius menatap Draco dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Secara bersamaan Harry dan Scorpius memeluk Draco erat—seerat-eratnya seolah mereka tidak mau Draco pergi lagi.

"Draco, _hiks_…" Isak Harry tak bisa dibendung lagi.

Draco membalas peluk kedua sosok orang yang begitu berarti untuk Draco. Untuk kedua kalinya rasa lembut menguasai hatinya—yang pertama saat cintanya terbalas oleh Harry.

"_Dad_... _hiks_... Benarkah ini kau? _Daddy_ Draco?" Kali ini yang terdengar adalah isakan Scorpius. Terdengar haru dan polos suaranya.

Draco menatap Scorpius dengan tatapan lembut, "Kau begitu mirip denganku, _B__uddy_!" Ucap Draco sedikit terkikik geli. Agak kaget saat mendapat tatapan _membunuh_ dari Harry saat ia menatap sang sosok malaikat tersebut.

"Dia lebih mirip denganku Draco! Bukan denganmu!" Balas Harry dengan nada yang naik satu oktaf—tidak terima bila Scorpius—anak yang sudah dilahirkannya lebih mirip dengan Draco. _Hey, ia sudah banting tulang membesarkan anak manja itu selama ini!_

Draco tertawa dan lebih memilih kembali memeluk Harry dan Scorpius.

Hermione dan Ron hanya tersenyum haru dan tidak mau mengganggu kegiatan keluarga bahagia itu. Beberapa kali sebulir air mata menetes dari mata kecokelatan milik Hermione.

"Yeah... pada akhirnya Draco si iblis kelas kakap sedikit terciprat sifat malaikat dari Harry. Aku tidak sabar melihat tatapan tajam dari _Uncle_ Lucius," gumam Ron.

"Setidaknya biarkanlah..." tanggap Hermione sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

**THE ****END**

* * *

**Jejak Kaki Mizuki Rae Sichi *waks **

Oke ini adalah tantangan tersendiri bagi saya untuk menjadi editor sekaligus pelanjut dari cerita ini XD Sebenarnya saya udah niat banget dan punya patokan mau ngelanjut dan mengedit cerita ini dalam jangka waktu 3 hari saja XD Tapi perkiraan sembrono saya melenceng karena _nargles_ XP /baca: sakit/ Jadi baru bisa diwujudkan sekarang.

Ah, projek kolaborasi ini sebenernya nggak sengaja tercetus gegara Anisa-chan nggak bisa ngelanjut katanya. Dan karena saya lagi demam DraRry saya terus maksa dia buat lanjut XD /ketawa nista/ well yeah, dia benar-benar nggak bisa akhirnya saya deh yang turun tangan XP

Ahahahaha maaf kalo masih abal banget x_x saya sendiri jadi heran kenapa ceritanya jadi absurd begindang XD actionnya nggak nyess ah TwT abis ngetiknya aja sambil merem-melek XD /kemaren ngetiknya pas kena cikungunya/

Yak, mohon apresiasinya saja untuk readers :D karena satu suara itu seribu penyemangat bagi saya pribadi sebagai seorang author. Jadi, kenapa takut

bersuara? :)

* * *

**Anisa Phantomhive**

Waaa! Saya sendiri sangat menyukai fanfic ini karena dilanjutkan Rae-san! XD

Terimakasih sekali kepada Rae-san yang mau membantuku melanjutkan fic ini! Q^Q apalagi bisa sekeren ini! Aaa~ baiklah saya gak bisa ngomong panjang-panjang. Sebelumnya aku meminta maaf kepada Editor asli(temen di sekolah) saya yang saya duakan/plak/woy!/ dan buat My Twin, PLEASE! Jangan bilang ini kepada My editor! QAQ saya bisa dicincang. Sudah cukup dengan kata-kata 'jleb'-nya pada Fic satunya :'3. Oke, ripiuw pliisss

* * *

Special Thanks :

**Malachan**, Guest, **mut-mut**, Akeno123, **yVes**, EXiOH HunHan, **ChizCakeChiz88**, , ** .3**, heriyandi kurosaki, **Mizuki Rae Sichi. **

**.**

**See you! **


End file.
